


Means and Motives

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Lesbian Character, Love, One Shot, Other, Revenge, Spy - Freeform, Undercover, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something originally written for a collection of Nalex one-shots on another site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means and Motives

**"The way to get things done is not to mind who gets the credit for doing them." - Benjamin Jowett**

 

* * *

 

Alexandra frowned as she flipped through the contents of her little flash drive. She followed the saga of her family from the moment her parents wed to the moment her father lay in a pool of blood and beyond. She chewed her lip as her ingrained desire for revenge equally chewed away at her stomach lining. She felt arms slide around her waist and closing her eyes leaned back against her lover. The younger woman slid fingers up through Nikita's silky hair to draw her down. They kissed slowly. Somehow, Nikita always made her feel like smiling.

Nikita pulled back slightly casting a glance at the computer screen. "You're not thinking about going after him are you? If you shoot him..." she trailed off, her fingers firmly holding onto her lover.

Alexandra sighed. "If I shoot him, I kill the monster that paid Division to kill my family and help him steal Zetrov. It would be satisfying on a visceral level but there is no way it wouldn't track back to me one way or another at the end of the day and to Division and it would release hell and flying shit and the Four Horsemen blah blah blah." Alex shut off the computer and pulled the flash drive tossing it back at the pencil box.

Nikita smiled and pulled a chair close to the other woman. She stroked Alex's knee. "We've talked about this before."

"Just a little," Alex replied slightly exasperated sounding. The older woman sighed and leaned in for a kiss. Alex stroked her cheek and smiled. "So much better," Alex said quietly as their lips parted.

"Be better if we weren't in these chairs," Nikita replied drawing her nails over Alex's thigh. She smiled as Alexandra's cheek brushed hers. Nikita's fingers slid up to slide along the waistband. Alex purred.

The younger woman smiled as she husked, "Draw a bath. I'll put away the drive and then we will soak together."

"And after?"

"We will figure something else to do together," Alexandra smiled impishly. Nikita nodded. Alex continued to smile as Nikita walked slowly away, drawing off her clothes as she walked. She stood to follow the cloth trail to her lover, her hands sliding over Nikita's back and down to her ass as she poured the bath salts.

"We should so do this more often." She was nestled against her lover not knowing if it was the jets or the gentle fingers or listening to Nikita's heart beat that was soooo relaxing. She sat upright, sending water sloshing. She looked over her shoulder. "I'll clean that up later," Alex said laughing. She lay back smiling. A plan was coming together in her head. A plan she wasn't about to verbalize to Nikita.

If the bastard died, he died. It didn't matter if she was the weapon or the hand. She stretched and turned in Nikita's arms. Her lips explored the other woman's leading to other more pleasurable explorations.

Nikita led her into the bed room, kissing and nipping across her lover's collarbone. Alex licked her bottom lip and pushed her gently back into the bed. She straddled the older woman and kissed her lips before kissing slowly down her body. She inhaled the perfume of her lover's skin, fingers delicately skidding across taut abs, tongue trailing lower... Alexandra's lips caused a fire along each of Nikita's nerves causing her to close her eyes and fall into the pleasure they would share over and over all night.

 

* * *

**Alexandra**  strode into the office building with a small leather briefcase. Adjusting her thick glasses and twisting her skirt slightly she stepped into the elevator. She smiled and nodded her way all the way up to the executive floor. "Alexandra Dimitrov?" was her greeting as she exited on the top floor.

She turned and smiled. "Yes?" She peered through the thick lenses at a very tall, thin man in an expensive suit.

"So you will be taking Millicent's desk for the week until she is over her illness." The executive assistant pointed out the features and duties of her station. "Lunch at 11. Smoking is out in the lobby, gossip is in the 23rd floor lunch room. Actual edible food? You may wish to bring a bag in the future." He grinned and slid a file folder into her in box.

Alexandra nodded and got to work. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she leaned in daydreaming as she typed. She soon saw herds moving away for lunch. Getting up, the young woman followed the crowds. She sat in the lunchroom and learned more about the sexcapades on the executive level than she ever dreamed possible. Her brows rose again and again as the gossipers sought to one up each other in front of the new girl. "And what about the big boss?" she asked leaning in.

She smiled as the juicy bits started flowing. So much fun on the top floors.

 

* * *

**She**  landed on the front stoop of Mr. Rubin, a temperamental man with, as it turned out a bit of a history of violence. Not enough for jail, but enough to raise some flags. She knocked sharply. The rather large sports coach filled the doorway. "What?" He ground out as he stepped out in his wifebeater and cut off sweatpants. Perfect.

Alexandra slid into character again. She pushed up her eye-frames nervously. "I'm nobody. I just...I can't stand by while people screw their secretaries over every available counter and piece of furniture in the office."

"What?" He looked baffled. Alex made a note to make it more clear.

"Your wife is having sex in the office with her boss. It's cliché. I won't even dignify it by calling it an affair. It's a fuck-fest. I wouldn't even bother except their...fornication has led to my sister spending her evenings at home alone crying...without a faithful husband...and a child on the way." She clutched her over sized and rather dated looking purse and pushed up her heavy tortoiseshell rims. "Intolerable." She dabbed at her crocodile tears with her fingers.

He slammed the door. Glass broke...then other things slammed in the house. She smiled and left for the US on the next flight. The coach was not known for his level head. His arrest record proved him to be a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. Only a matter of time before he was known for someone else's flattened head.

 

* * *

**She**  was drinking coffee across from Nikita in an intimate coffee shop as a newspaper landed in front of her. Alexandra unfolded the paper. "Awww and they say that newspapers never print good news anymore." She smiled and read the story.

"Tell me you had nothing to do with this," Michael urged.

"Reads like this coach guy resented his wife playing hide the sausage with the boss." She shrugged.

Michael's eyes narrowed.

Alex smiled at Nikita. "Wanna have a drive burning party?"

Nikita snorted. She sat back and watched Alex's face. She shook her head and signaled for the check.

"Damn it, Alex. I warned you not to go there."

Alexandra frowned. "Calm down... I covered my tracks."

"Covered your?" Nikita paused. She was frustrated and growing angry at the other woman. "It's not about that. It's about you acting like Amanda and Percy. Can't you see that?"

Nikita's eyes darted between Micheal and Alex. "I'll see you both later." she stood to her feet, throwing her hands up. She glared at a speechless Alex before walking away.

 

* * *

**Alexandra**  entered the front door of the condo to a trail of rose petals. She followed the bright red petals like bread crumbs as she called out her lover's name.

"Nikita?"

Alexandra strolled into the room to the soft sounds of romantic music. Candles flickered in the dimly lit bedroom adding to the ambiance. Nikita lay on the bed beckoning Alex forward.

"What's all of this?" she smiled at the other woman.

Nikita bit her bottom lip. "I thought it was time for some quality time, baby girl."

"I can't argue there. Though I did expect it to involve punishing and flogging after how we left it back at the coffee shop." Alex said softly as she eased down next to a scantly clad Nikita.

Nikita's eyes narrowed. "I ought to spank you."

Alexandra grinned. "Okay."

Nikita shook her head. "Tomorrow. Tonight we celebrate you not getting caught." She slid her fingers through Alexandra's long wavy locks.

"Let's be clear, Alex. I'm not happy about what you did... I don't expect us to always agree, but I do expect you to clue me in before you do anything foolish like that again." Nikita grinned. "You know, so I can knock some sense into you."

Alex frowned. "I know. You were right .. and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Nikita leaned down to nuzzle her nose before gently pressing their lips together. The entire world fell away for minutes. Butterflies danced in Alex's stomach as the kiss intensified. She felt Nikita's tongue run across her bottom lip and she opened to it. Nikita always took her breath away. Alexandra rested her head on Nikita's shoulder as she caught her breath.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking."

Alex pulled back and studied Nikita's eyes.

"I don't know where we go from here with this war against Division... and our lives are often pretty fucked up, Alex."

Alexandra tilted her head. "I know," she whispered.

"I can't give you the white picket fence... at least not right now."

"Nikita, it's okay. I don't expect-"

"Let me finish... I can't give you that now... but some day... when this is over I want to..." Nikita paused. She took a deep breath and exhaled. It all sounded so much better when she rehearsed it earlier in front of the bathroom mirror. "I know what I want in the future, and I know what I want right now."

Nikita slid her fingers under the pillow and tugged at a small black box.

Alexandra's eyes widened. "Nikita..."

"Alex... I love you. Nothing in my life makes any sense without you in it. I want to make that crystal clear to you...and official. I want to spend my life with you...if you want that."

"Me, too. I mean yes...I want that," Alexandra smiled as she stumbled over her words. For the first time in their lives, they were both truly happy. It didn't matter what challenge came next, or what Percy and Amanda had planned for them. They smiled knowing that they finally had each other.

"I love you Nikita."


End file.
